


The Obvious

by atomicmayo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: After the wedding.





	The Obvious

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first and only content on A03 for this pairing... which astounds me! Especially after the bit in Reunited where the two of them run onto the dancefloor to do the Sad Sack Tango! Okay okay, it might have been a throw-away joke but still!


End file.
